


Sunlight

by Jellyfishdreams1



Series: Fluffy Demon [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A little bit of angst, Also lots of imagery cause I'm a loser, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, It's tucked away though, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: Just let a little light in, sometimes. It helps when your earth demon keeps pestering you.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece!!

            It was becoming more and more difficult for you to really notice anything worth while. Days blended into each other, and the warmth of the sun barely penetrated through the cloud in your mind. It was a normal thing for you, depression, anxiety, a host of other words and illnesses stacked upon each other. That didn’t make it suck any less.

            Sometimes, though, a few rays managed to poke their way through your haze, allowing the world to seem a little less terrifying.

            Amaimon had been the one to suggest it to you—a new coffee shop opened up near your dorm, and he had been begging to try the pastries they showed in the window. He didn’t really get that you had classes and homework, he wanted to go _now_. It was like managing an immortal toddler.

            It really didn’t help either that you couldn’t see the point in going out.

            Finally, after a week of him complaining, you agreed to go, just to get him off your back. You would’ve thought you just said that Amaimon could have all the sweets in the world with the way his face lit up, and you couldn’t help but smile too.

            The first ray was shining through.

            You put your books away, set your laptop on sleep mode, and stretched in your chair, working out some kinks in your back, sounding like a sheet of bubble wrap. You stood, grabbed your jacket, and nodded at the bouncing earth demon, signaling you were ready to go. He grabbed your hand, and off you two went.

            The day was quite nice, the sun shining and spring finally looking like it was here to stay. The birds were flying overhead, and the first bugs were finally making their way out. Lilies were beginning to bloom as well—Lilies of the Valley, specifically. The buds could be seen as you two made your way to the small little coffee shop.

            It was tucked away in a corner, easily overlooked by the various other businesses that had been there for what felt like centuries. The store front was rather plain: a few hand drawn pictures of their pastries and drinks could be seen, and the name was painted on the glass. You could understand why Amaimon wanted to come so badly; those pastries did look delicious.

            Another ray was poking its way in.

            A small bell chimed as you two walked in, alerting the barista to your presence. She smiled, called out a welcome, and went back to her cleaning. You took a breath, enjoying the scents in the air: something was baking, fresh coffee was being brewed, and the faintest scent of Nag Champa was in the background. All of it was inviting, and you were quite thankful Amaimon dragged you along to this little place.

            You gazed over the menu, and were delighted to find they had a rather nice selection of teas. You settled for a rose-based tea. Looking at the pastries, you immediately settled on the raspberry Danish. You laughed when Amaimon ordered the same thing. So much for stealing a bite from his.

            The two of you got your items, and sat in a little corner booth, you sipping on your tea, and Amaimon tearing into his Danish. The way he devoured it reminded you of a vacuum, and you couldn’t help but giggle. Not a crumb was left of the poor thing as he licked his fingers to get the last bits. He looked up at you like a lost puppy, tilting his head. You full on laughed at that, unable to hold it back anymore.

            The rays were getting brighter.

            You set your tea down to enjoy your own pastry, and to bat Amaimon’s hand away from stealing it. The pesky demon had a tendency to steal your sweets when you weren’t paying attention.

            You bit into it, and the sweet yet tartness of the pastry put all other thoughts to rest. It was the best thing you had ever eaten.

            Suddenly, you couldn’t bear to think of a time when there wasn’t light in your heart. The bad days would come, surely, just as rain will come during April, or as the moon will rise. But for now, you would enjoy your peaceful reprieve with your earth demon. The world was terrifying, but those lilies outside, the tea in your cup, the last remains of the pastry on Amaimon’s finger would be there for only a short time. Might as well enjoy it for now.

            Let the sun shine in for just a little while, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I was in a really sentimental place when I wrote this, and in a way it was more to help me than to help my friend (sorry hon orz). But feel free to let me know if you'd like to see more like this! It gives me so much joy to write these little things!


End file.
